Lovers again
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Ten years ago Blair said no to Chuck and married Nate. Can they find love again? I made some small changes in chapters, so I'm posting chapters as i finish them. Story changed from the third chapter. I felt like it needed to be changed. Posting the rest soon.
1. Chapter 1

_''I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…''_

_''You don't know what you are saying.. You are crazy…''_

_''I am not! I know that what we have is special and that no one will ever love you like I do. I know you, real you, not the mask you like to wear and who you pretend to be.''_

_''Chuck…''_

_He got down to one knee and presented her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was perfect and she loved it. She also knew her mother would never forgive her if she found out she had anything to do with him. Eleanor was disgusted with the new money Bass family was and she would never forgive her daughter if she had anything to do with Chuck…_

_''I'm sorry… I can't marry you… I love Nate…We are finally in a good place. My mother and Anne are getting our engagement party organized. We will marry at the end of the senior year and go to Yale together.''_

_He closed the ring box and got up. _

_''I'll see you in ten years when you wake up and realize you married an illusion, and not a man. In ten years you will be miserable and lonely because you made a mistake. You deserve each other. You are the same. He is in love with Serena and he will never have guts to fight for her and you love me but you will never be brave enough to be who you really are. You are so afraid of your mother and trying to do all she wants so you would get a bit of her attention. You will marry a man who never knew you and never dared to know you. I hope you'll be happy in charade you are making…I'll be waiting for you to be brave. Because I really love you…''_

_And with that he left her life. He packed his things and continued his schooling in Europe. He promised to never come back and he was very persistent in keeping that promise. Blair and Nate got married in the ceremony UES would talk about for years and all was perfect. They went to Yale and all the students were interested in new school royal couple. Nate continued with his bachelor life and she took her school serious. She graduated with honors and buried herself into work. She worked at an publishing office as an editor and he was working in his grandfather's papers. He was trimming him to be editor and chief. Their mothers waited for the news of the heir but there was none. Little did they know that the young couple barely talked to each other after few months of marriage. No one knew how lonely and empty she felt. She was an ornament. Pride and joy of Vanderbilt-Archibald family. She felt like very expensive dog. Family wanted her not for her qualities, but pedigree she had. She was a nice trophy wife, excellent person to breed with. She would be the mother of Archibald heir and Serena would be love of his life. She knew that most of Nate's business trips were lies. It was just a lie so he could spend few days with Serena. Blair was shocked when she realized she stopped caring. At first she would spend her nights crying herself to sleep and now… she was happier when she woke up alone. She was sick and tired of that, but too afraid to leave it all. Her mother almost slapped her when she told her she wants to leave her husband and she is not happy. Of course, in her mother's eyes she was not woman enough to keep her man and she is not pregnant. After all this time she is not with child. She and Nate went to an benefit and they met with Lilly and husband number…who knows. She mentioned that Chuck is in Brazil and thinks about buying a property there._

_''When will he visit? It has been a long time?''_

_''I have no idea Nate. You know him. He swore he will not step here ever again unless…''_

_Blair felt uneasy…. Why wouldn't he come….?_

_''Unless what Lilly?''_

_''I still have no idea why he left. I know he was very sad, angry and broken the night he left. He just packed his bags and left. He said he will come back when she changes her mind…''_

_''She? Who is she?''_

_Blair felt uneasy… She had no idea how little or how much Lilly knew about them. He lifted her head and looked at Lilly. She gave her a knowing look._

_''I have no idea who that girl was, but Burt and me always had a feeling about one girl.''_

_''I can't believe there was a girl to brake big bad Bass… Oh, my God! Did you hear this Blair? A girl broke Chuck and drove him away from us. I wonder who she is and what she has to make him so drown to her even after all these years. Hm…''_

_''Nate, I'm sure you wouldn't know how to appreciate that girl anyway… You like very…specific… girls. Nice to see you Lilly.''_

_She turned and left the conversation…. Lilly was intrigued even more by this what she witnessed. Now she was sure that Chuck and Blair had something pretty serious going on at that time. She would get to the bottom of this story._

_When they got home, Nate went to his study to talk to Serena and she went to the bedroom. Dorota helped her change and noticed something is wrong. _

_''Miss Blair… You have that __**thinking about Mr. Chuck**__ sad look.''_

_''We met Lilly at the benefit. She mentioned him. She said he will not come back untill I change my mind.''_

_''You should call him and see him… We know you could use some boy time..''_

_''Dorota!''_

_''Miss Blair, I know how lonely and frozen your marriage bed is…If you married Mister Chuck, your bed would be on fire and your stuff would never be able to enter any room without knocking. You would have six children and fight about everything making up wherever you were at that moment… Don't give me that look. I remember the time I couldn't enter my kitchen safely…''_

_''I remember it too….''_

_''You are young and not happy Blair… Just do it… Find him and be happy…. Who cares about people talking if you are in the arms of the man who wants only you….''_

_She would spend sleepless nights thinking about the night Chuck asked her to marry him. Should have she said yes? Would it be different? Should she call? _

And now, there she is… She is twenty eight, married to Nate and lonely as she has never been. She is dressed in her mother's new original dress, putting on new jewelry her mother in law choose for her and Nate gave it to her as his present. She smiled at him and thanked him very politely. She had to. The room was full of people and journalists. She knew he could never pick anything for her without help. She knew how little he knew her. She faked her smiles, talked to people she couldn't stand and the evening went as se expected it to be. After guests left she came up to Nate.

''I have something to ask from you..''

''Yes, I suppose it is our anniversary and you can ask for anything….''

''I wouldn't go that far… I'm asking you to move into the guest room. Dorota will move your things and when you come back from Serena's go there… Good night Nathaniel.''

Nate was looking at her with his mouth wide open. SHE KNEW ABOUT HIM AND SERENA!

She got into her room and Dorota started moving his things to the guest room. She took off the dress and jewelry and went to the bathroom. When she got out, her husband's things were moved to the other room and Dorota was changing the sheets. She got to bed and took her laptop with her. She found HIS e-mail and sent him a simple question….

**''What will it take for you to come back?''**

The reply came in the very instant….

**''Three words…Eight letters… And promise of you forever….''**

She felt something like kick in the gut… Dorota was right… He was right… She still wanted him… And he wanted her. She already made clear to Nate she knows it all. Is it time for Nate to know it all too?

**''You have it…. When will you be here?''**

Reply was quick.

**''In a month… I have things to handle here… But, you can come and visit… Rio is fun this time of year…''**

Oh, she knew how fun it was. She could picture him with all these samba dancers and she was furious and jealous.

**''Oh, I believe it's fun….''**

**''Green is not your color Waldorf…or do you prefer Archibald now?''**

**''Shut it Bass…''**

She looked at the mirror and realized she is smiling. After a decade of frowns she is smiling with her eyes too. They continued writing to each other almost all night. It felt like someone turned back time and she was seventeen again. He even got her to dish pretty juicy gossip to him about Nate and Serena. She was amazed how little it felt wrong to make fun of her husband and his affair with her best friend.

**''Blair, do you want out of that marriage?''**

**''Yes, but our families would never allow that…''**

**''Why?''**

**''Because in the eyes of the world we are perfect and in love…''**

**''If you want out, I'll get you out… I promise…''**

**''I know…''**

**''Just say the words…''**

**''Yes, I want out…''**

**''You'll be out…''**

**It was five in the morning…. The night flew by like an hour….**

**''Chuck…Do you think you could call…? I would love to hear your voice…''**

Her phone rung…

''Hello, Waldorf…''

_Damn you Motherchucker…. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dorota came with breakfast at ten. It was Saturday and on Saturdays she slept longer.

''Miss Blair, wake up! It's ten…''

She woke up with a smile. She hardly had any sleep but she was high on the conversation she had with Chuck and butterflies that got crazy last night.

''You look happy?''

''I am…''

''Miss Blair?''

''I spoke to him last night.''

She was surprised when she saw Dorota jumping from happiness.

''What did he say? Is he coming?''

''Yes, in more than month…. But he invited me to visit him in Rio…''

''Are you going?''

''Maybe…''

''What did he say?''

Blair took a deep breath and started telling Dorota all about last night.

_''Hello, Waldorf…''_

_''Bass…''_

_''It's nice to hear from you again…''_

_''Same to you…''_

_''I'm waiting Waldorf…''_

_''For what?''_

_''What you promised. I want to hear it…''_

_''When you come…''_

_''No, now Waldorf…''_

_''You are stubborn ass…''_

_''That is correct, but not what I wanted to hear.''_

_''Fine… I love you Chuck Bass…Are you happy now?''_

_''No, I will be happy when you are in my arms saying those words over and over again…''_

_She wanted to say them in his arms too. At that moment she believed those arms are her only safe place._

_''How are you…but now for real Blair…''_

_''I don't know. I live my work so I wouldn't have to think about my failed personal life. I got him out of our bedroom tonight…''_

_''Oh, I forgot… Happy anniversary…''_

_''Ha-ha… Funny Bass.''_

_''Sorry, I just had to…''_

_''I know… I'm sorry…''_

_''What for?''_

_''Not saying yes…''_

_''You will…''_

_''I will, but I need to be out of this marriage now…''_

_''You will be… Just give me some time…''_

_''I really miss you…''_

_''Me too… You have no idea…''_

_''I do Blair… Trust me I do…''_

_''I would love to see you.''_

_''Me to..''_

_''We could meet somewhere…''_

_''We could… I bought an island…It's small and pretty hidden…''_

_''There?''_

_''I could send my plane for you…''_

_''I would love it…''_

_''In ten days you will be there… and we will see each other…''_

_''I can't wait….''_

_''Blair, I could help you get divorced pretty soon…''_

_''I leave it up to you… Work your magic Bass…''_

_''You will be free woman pretty soon…''_

_''I can't wait…''_

_''Be patient and I will reword you kitten….''_

_''You are so bad…''_

_''You have no idea what are you in for…''_

_''I can guess…''_

_''I was a bad boy…''_

_''Stop it!''_

_''Get some sleep kitten…. See you soon…''_

_''Bye…''_

''Miss Blair, Mister Chuck was always so bad but that's why you had so much….fun?''

''You can say sex Dorota, we are all of age…''

''O.K. You always had so much sex because you are the same….''

''What? We are not?''

Dorota gave her a look.

''O.K. We are… Happy now?''

''Not yet… I will be happy when you marry mister Chuck…''

''You are worse than him… You know that?''

''I know all Miss Blair…''

''You are lucky I love you…''

''I love you too Miss Blair… What do you want to do today?''

''We are going shoping….''

''Why?''

''For the date with Basstard…''

''Oh, why do we shop? You and me know you will not need anything but some food during first few months…''

Blair got out of bed and pinched Dorota's cheeks.

''Dorota…. You will not spoil my mood! And he does like me dressed in satin, silk and lace!''

''And he loves to rip that all. I remember finding pieces of what used to be your undergarments…''

''It's sexy when he does that…''

''Your brain is not working…or it's working only in one mode…''

''Dorota, get me my red Dior set, black pumps and new bag… Let's have fun.''

She got dressed pretty quickly. Dorota combed her hair and she put on some make up. She was glowing enough to need very little make up that day. She let her hair down first time after a very long time and she took off her wedding ring. She felt liberated after that. Instead of Nate's rings she put on her favorite ruby ring she got from her father before he left. She hasn't worn it for years.

They got down and in the living room they saw her mother, Anne, Captain, Nate, Serena and Lilly.

''Hi honey.''

Nate came and kissed her. She just arched her eyebrow at him and he moved away like kicked puppy.

''What brings you all here?''

''Nate invited us to have lunch with you….''

''Oh, he didn't inform me…''

''I did tell you last night…Before we went to bed….''

''No, you didn't. You must have me confused with someone else…''

And there was an awkward silence. Eleanor looked at her with warning.

''What are you talking about Blair?''

''Oh, mother, Blair was just tired last night so she doesn't remember…''

''Actually I was awake till six this morning… I had so much fun last night… And Nate has no idea about what I did last night or any night for that matter because he and I are not in the same bad at the same time for years now. Now, excuse me, Dorota and I have some things to do.''

''Blair, are you saying my son and you do not share a bed?''

''Oh, Anne… we are not different than any UES couple… We share it but I'm usually out of the bed when he comes back from where ever he was. He has a perfect wife to parade and mistress whose apartment I'm paying too…''

Serena got up to go to the bathroom.

''Excuse me…''

'' Forget about it… I always do… See you all later…''

And with that she left the apartment and people in it to discuss whatever they found suiting at the moment.

''Miss Blair, that was amazing. I got scared…''

''So did I… But ,let's not think about that….''

She and Dorota had fun that day. They bought a lot of things and she charged them from her husband's card. She received message from Chuck to appear at some places. She did what he told her and some paparazzi took pictures of her without her wedding ring. That was the start. These photos appeared on line few minutes after they were taken. Gossip Girl didn't disappoint.

**''Well , well Upper East Side… Is that Queen B without her ring? Was she doing some ''washing and cleaning'' so she didn't want diamond to be ruined or is the marriage in ruins? Our Prince Nathaniel still sports his ring but also rocks lipstick stains different color than his Queen has… What is the Queen's next move? Will we finally hear that ''Off with her head!'' that has been ten years in waiting… You know I love you! **

**xoxo Gossip Girl''**

She went for massage and spa treatment she wanted for a long time. She even got one for Dorota. She was finally getting back on track with her life. She had made planes for next few days and how would she ask for the time off. Her boss owed it to her. Her massage was over and at that moment she checked her phone. She had a lot of missed calls from her mother, Nate, Serena, Anne, William… All of them wanted a word… She even found some messages from tabloids asking for her statement. She sent few ''no comment'' messages and continued to read Serena's and Nate's panicked messages. At that moment her phone rang.

''Right on time Bass..''

''Woldorf… I saw the blast… You must be devastated….''

''Actually, I'm with Dorota at spa…''

''Mmmmm….. Oily, naked and wet… Just as I love you…''

''You know me too well Bass…''

''Kitten, the ball is rolling…''

''Let the games beguine.''


	3. Chapter 3

When they came home, apartment seamed empty. Dorota took her things to bedroom and Blair went to her office to check the mail and see what she had to do for Monday meeting. She had mail from Chuck with some financial reports. He got complete paperwork how Captain used her mother's deals to gain money and pay his dues. Dates matched the time Nate tried so hard for them to get back together and convince her to marry him. That was a very low blow, but now… She was not angry; she was just disappointed in him. At this point all of her dreams have been destroyed. She was getting more and more evidence that she was never someone he loved, not even cared about. She felt like fool for falling for his crap again. She remembered that during the engagement and courting period he was a perfect boyfriend, but as soon as they got married things got to the stage before the brake up. She had him now. Now he would have to give her divorce if he doesn't want his father in prison. When she finished her work and reading all that Chuck sent to her, she left her office and went to kitchen to ask Dorota to serve her diner. She was surprised to see Nate home.

''Blair, how was your day?''

''It was nice. I went shopping, went to spa. I had a great time today…''

''Hm… There was a post on the GG about you not having your wedding ring…''

She looked at her bare finger and then at Nate.

''Oh, and?''

''Why did you take it off?''

''I felt like not wearing it… We will not be married for a long time now…''

''Why do you say that?''

''Because after decade of pretending to be someone's wife I want to be a wife and a woman at the same time and to the same man…''

''Are you seeing someone?''

''No, I'm not like you… But, I might… I am young and I have so much to give… I don't want to be lonely and not have love in my life. I'm done Nate. I want a divorce.''

''That is not possible. My family will never accept it.''

''You make sure they do… I'm going out. Have a nice evening…''

Blair took her bag and left the apartment. She called Chuck's lawyer and made appointment with him. She asked for discretion, so they met at his house. She brought all that Chuck got her and she had every intention using what she had if Nate doesn't sign the papers. Lawyer checked what she had and told her what he would do. He promised two drafts of divorce papers. One was in case that Nate accepts it without a lot of fuss and the others were in case she has to pull out the big guns. After their meeting she left with a good feeling in her gut. Soon she will be free. She went for a walk and then she had dinner at a small bistro she and Chuck found one night when she wanted to eat French food. She wrote to him where she was and he teased her that she is getting sentimental and soft.

**''I am not…''**

**''Yes you are and that's perfectly fine… How are things at home?''**

**''He will not divorce me. William said it is out of the question….''**

**''Who cares about him? You said you want it, now it's time to get it. ''**

**''I'm not sure I will manage….''**

**''I'll take care of it.''**

**''What do you think reactions would be?''**

**''What do you want them to be?''**

**''I'm not sure… I'm just tired of being lonely…''**

**''Eight more days Blair…''**

**''I know…''**

**''Kitten, hell is about to get loose… Take care… I love you…''**

**''Love you too… More than you know…''**

**''Take care… Talk to you soon….''**

She came home and Nate was waiting for her in the living room.

''Can we talk?''

''What about?''

''Us?''

That made her laugh….

''There was no US in ten years Nate… What is there to talk about...?''

''That is not true… We are good together…''

''When were we together last time? Do you remember?''

''We are good for each other… You are my wife Blair… I love you…''

''No, you do not… Nate, we never loved each other… Never…''

''I did love you… I DO love you…. I will do whatever you want… Just give me another chance.''

She just looked at him with mixture of pity and disgust.

''Blair?''

''What?''

''What is your answer?''

''I don't have time to waste on you Nate… And I'm not stupid anymore to fall for your crap.''

''You never speak like that…''

''You never pay attention to me… Why suddenly you want to be the husband of the year? Someone reminded you we do not have a prenup ? Oh, you are so full of it… I'm going to bed…''

She went to her room and Dorota came after her in a few minutes. She took off what she was wearing and stood in her underwear…

''You think he will want me again?''

''Yes, he will Miss Blair… He loves you…''

''He saw me naked last time ten years ago…''

''And you saw him also naked ten years ago… So, you have the same problem…''

''He is man… They don't care about that.''

''I think you are wrong. Vanya is always wondering will I love him after he loses his looks.''

''You are a lucky woman…''

''I am… And you will be soon.''

''I hope so… I'm so tired of this…''

''I know…''

Dorota helped her get to bed and left the room. She fell asleep and was awakened by Nate.

''Blair, can we talk?''

''Now?''

''Yes, please…''

''Fine… But be short…''

''Why don't you love me anymore?''

''Because I realized what low life and spineless creature you are..''

''What?''

''I realized that you were never a man. You always were and will be little boy controlled by your parents or William.''

''What?''

''You married me because they made you. You never loved me and you never even tried to make this work. We could have had a nice marriage…But no… You never tried…''

''And you did?''

''I gave up so much for this…''

''Like what?''

''Someone who loved me for who I am and someone who would have made me much happier than you.''

''And where is he now?''

''He is…''

She couldn't give her and Chuck's thing away.

''I don't know… But I would love to find him and see if we have any chance now.''

Nate was angry now.''

''And he would love to have you for a wife. You are like glacier… Cold and scary…''

''Maybe… But he can make my ice burn…''

''Oh, come on… No one can melt the Ice Queen… I tried… You never wanted to give up perfect appearance and that cold exterior. You have to be in control.''

''Not with him…''

''I believe you just made him up to hurt me. Where is he…''

''I'll find him as soon as I'm free.''

''Good luck with that…''

Nate left the room and Blair went back to sleep. She was meeting with lawyer in cecrecy and he made two hell of divorces for her. She just had to find the way for Nate to sign. She gave him the more amicable version and he ripped it into shreds.

''I told you I will never divorce you. Have an affair with that perfect man of yours, but you will stay married to me… And put that ring back. William has already called to say he is not pleased. He will take my allowance away if you don't behave like a good wife.''

''It has nothing to do with me, I have my own job and earnings… That is your problem and I'm not putting the ring back.''

With that she left the table and went on to her work. She talked to Chuck and told him Nate has no intention of letting her go. He also had some bad news. He couldn't come when they planned. He had to work. After talking to Chuck and lawyer, they decided to take new approach. More things in the papers and on Gossip Girl. Monday was the ''D-day''. She woke up early and got ready for work. She and Nate met in the dining room and were forced to eat together because Anne and Captain came. Dorota gave her paper, much to her in laws disapproval. There was big title **Ten years of (in)fidelity of Nathaniel Archibald**. She saw photographs of him and Serena taken during all the years they were together. Bass did an amazing job documenting every step three of them made in these ten years. There were about twenty photographs in the papers. Beside each photograph of Nate and Serena, was one of her where she was alone, looked sad and lonely. Damn that Chuck. He made her look like saint and perfect wife. She had no idea how much data he had on them. That was at the same time sexy and scary. She studied all the photos and gave him a look few times over the papers. There was very unpleasant silence. His mother tried to fix things.

''Blair, don't believe all these things…''

''What should I not believe to? That he lied? Cheated? What?''

''They are friends Blair… They always were…''

That was Captain's attempt to save his son's marriage…

''You are silent Nate? You don't agree with your parents?''

''Blair…''

''What?''

Silence. She put her napkin on the table and gave them her perfect Blair Waldorf smile…''I must leave now. I have so much work to do…''

Her mother in law was shocked and surprised by Blair's reaction. Any wife who cares and loves her husband would be broken and in tears or accusing the papers of lying or who knows what. But not Blair. She behaved like it was someone who has nothing to do with her.

''Blair, are you OK?''

''Yes, Anne I'm fine… Just nervous for the meeting. I'm very tired… I worked hard on this project. I hope it will tur out O.K.''

Before she left GG also gave her vision of things…

**My oh my… That title was just a slap on the wrist… I wouldn't be that gentle to our lovely Nate… We all know he was into it even before he tied the knot with the Queen B. Our Queen kept her head high and pretended she married the prince charming. But it seems that our prince is prince of fools since he let us catch him red-handed. You don't kiss your mistress on the street… I wouldn't want to be in Queen's way when the wrath catches young lovers… I must say Queen has it bottled up for years… xoxo Gossip Girl **

She looked at her phone. _Right on time_. She read the message and looked at Nate and his parents.

''Now, it's on Gossip Girl too. I will have amazing day… The entire city will know about my husband and best friend sleeping together… And look at me. I look so miserable and bad…broken… Who would want to work with a woman like that? Oh, life is so perfect at this moment… I must go now…''

With that she left the building and went to work. She really had a lot to handle today.


	4. Chapter 4

She spent hours at work trying to fix all that her interns did wrong. She was going crazy. Her phone rung and it was her mother. She didn't want to talk to her. She had more important things to do. She had to save her own work and some of her intern's dignity. After her call, there was one from Chuck.

''Hello, Waldorf…''

''Bass…''

''How are things there?''

''Messy. Nate doesn't want to sign and mother dearest just called.''

''What did she say?''

''I didn't answer…''

''Oh, she must be fuming then.''

''Don't care…''

''I like new attitude love.''

''I like it too. How are you?''

''I'm O.K. missing you like crazy.''

''I miss you too.''

''I hope we shall meet soon…''

''I am not so sure. I have some things to handle around here in order to give you few months of my undivided attention…''

''Months?''

''As soon as you divorce Archibald, I'm taking you away somewhere no one will find us. And we are making up for a lost time…''

''Oh… Really?''

''Yes…''

''What about my work and stuff?''

''I believe they can live without you for some time…''

''Fine, Bass…''

''You know you love my devious ideas Waldorf.''

''I most honestly do.''

They talked about some trivial things for few minutes and then she had to hang up.

''I must go back to work Bass… I must earn my bonus.''

''Go back to work and we'll speak later.''

''Love you Bass…''

''Love you more Waldorf.''

She got back to work and it was not easy to concentrate on papers in front of her. Only thing in her head was Bass and all the things she missed doing with him. It was not only sex, it was more than that. She missed talking to him long into the night. She missed their small games and teasing. She missed being known and appreciated. That afternoon when she finished with her work, she went to her lawyer to pick up new divorce papers. She was very determined to get Nate to sign them. She was not staying married minute more. When she got home, there was entire Archibald and Vanderbilt family waiting for her. In the other corner was her mother.

''What brings you here?''

William was first to speak.

''My grandson told me something disturbing..''

''Oh, and what would that be?''

''You mentioning divorce…''

''Oh, but he is wrong. I am not mentioning it, I'm getting it…''

''No, you are not. You will give interview to my paper saying it was all a lie. You will tell the public that you and Nate are trying for a baby and I will have an heir by the end of the year.''

Blair smiled at him…

''Or what?''

''There is not what… You will do it… Or you will lose your job and place to live…''

Blair got her phone out of the bag and left the room. She called Chuck.

''I need a favor… I need a place to stay since William is saying I will be homeless and jobless if I divorce.''

''You can stay at the Palace… You know the room. It's mine and now it's your new home.''

''Thank you very much. You are a real friend.''

'''Oh… You are not alone… All of them are there…''

''Yes…''

''Fine… Friend… Mi casa es su casa….''

Blair came back with an evil smile and turned to Dorota…

''Dorota, pack my things. We are moving.''

All of them were stunned by what Blair did. She really was determined to end this marriage. Nate was nervous now.

''Please Blair… Don't go… I need you…''

She turned to him and pulled out the papers from her bag.

''There was a time when I needed you so much and you were never there. There was a time when I needed you to be there for me, but you were always to busy with other people and I was never important to you. I'm sorry now. I learned to live without you and I found support in other people.''

''I'm your husband. You can't just leave…''

She came to him and petted his cheek.

''Oh, Nate…. I'm not the one leaving you… You left me years ago…I'm just picking up my things and ending it for you. We know we were never really married. I was just a person you paraded around. Our marriage died long time ago. I need to be free and to live normal life.''

Blair's mother was angry.

''Blair, you are not getting a divorce. There is no way I will let this scandal affect me. I'm making a big collection. This is bad for my company.''

''And what about me? Do you ever think about me MOTHER?''

''I do… You are my child… You are also part of my representation.''

''No, I'm your child. Not a project or collection. I am human…Not a toy or something that is disposable.''

''Blair, don't be stupid! This is good for you. You have a name. Vanderbilt family name is enough to get you anything…''

''Anything but happiness…''

They all looked at her expecting to hear more.

''Look at me ! I've been married for ten years and I haven't been with a man in over nine years. My beloved husband lost interest in me after few months of marriage. I've been sleeping alone for years. I don't remember when we were at the same bed at the same time. I've been so lonely sad and empty for years mother. I don't want that life. I'm young and I need to live. I need to feel love and passion. And Nate never gave me that. It is sad to be this young and that not interested in your partner. I haven't wanted him in years. I was very grateful he never came for sex to me. I am disappointed at him. He was never my man and I was never his woman. We were both someone else's.''

Eleanor was stunned.

''Are you having an affair?''

''No, I am not. I ended that relationship before I was married.''

''When? You dated for years before the wedding?''

'' We were broken up for few weeks.''

''Just few weeks were not enough to fall for someone else?''

''It was less than few weeks. It happened pretty fast.''

''Who is that man?''

''It doesn't matter. What matters is that I want more than Nate has ever given to me. I want a man who loves only me and who is ready to commit only and just to me. Nate is not that man. He never was.''

Ann got off the chair and came to Blair.

''Do you really believe that from the papers?''

''No, I knew for years he was in love with Serena. I knew it since high school. I knew he cheated on me at the Shepard wedding and I know she slept with him again after that… And she was my best friend…. She loved me so much that she kept sleeping with my husband for decade more.''

Mrs. Waldorf was shocked.

''Serena? No way she did something like that. She is a nice girl.''

''She is and she kept my husband's bed warm.''

Blair gave Nate divorce papers.

''Sign them. If you do all the dirty things will stay hidden in this house and amoung us.''

''There is no dirt about my son. He is a good boy.''

''Is he Captain?''

''What do you mean?''

''He marred me because you were broke. And with Waldorf at hands, William took you back. He kept having an affair with Serena, he kept doing what you or your father in law asked of him and kept me so unhappy for years. He married me so my mom wouldn't stop working with you. He never loved me. He never knew how. I was so unhappy and even bulimic, but no one noticed.''

''You were bulimic?''

''Yes, Nate.. Since I was fifteen.''

Her mother was uncomfortable now. She looked at Dorota who nodded to confirm what Blair said.

''Yes, Miss Blair was bulimic for years. I find her in the bathroom bad… Not well…''

William got up.

''You can't prove that.''

''I can. I have all the documents.''

Blair gave them copies of pictures of Nate and Serena, cucked contracts his father made and some dirt on William.

''Will you sign now?''

Nate looked at his parents and grandfather. William knew now that Blair will stop at nothing to be free. He didn't want his family more embarrassed so he nodded at Nate. He could sign. Nate signed the papers and Blair sent Dorota to get their things.

''I hope you know what you are doing Blair.''

''I do Nate… For the first time in my life, I do know…''

Blair went to the bedroom and packed some of her belongings she didn't want Nate to see or destroy in anger. She packed them into small suitcase and got downstairs.

''As William pointed, I can't stay here if I want a divorce. I'm leaving. I'll be back to pack my things.''

Her mother looked at her angry.

''You are not coming to live with me Blair. I'm very disappointed.''

''Don't worry. I have where to stay. An old friend has given me a place to stay.''

Dorota came with some of Blair's things and they left the building. Arthur was waiting for her.

''Miss Blair… Mr. Chuck sent me to get you.''

''We are going to hotel?''

''No, he had something else in mind. He believed hotel would incriminate you.''

''O.K. But before we go, I have papers to drop off.''

''Sure. We can do that.''

Lawyer got the papers from her and promised to file them the next morning. Soon she would be free.

Arthur left the city and after some time she realized they were in an area with private homes. They stopped at one gate and the door opened for them. It was late and dark so Blair couldn't see everything nicely. House they stopped at was big, modern and so like Chuck.

''Miss Blair, Mr. Bass told me to get you here and give you all you need. He sends his regards and he asked for you to call him.''

''Thank you Arthur.''

She got into the house and looked around. It was bright and full of modern furniture. It was all in black and white. Mrs. Hall was his house keeper and she took Blair to the master bedroom.

''Miss Waldorf, this is the master suit. Mr. Bass told us to get it set for you.''

''Thank you…''

Blair moved in to the room and went to the window. There was a beautiful view to the lake and it suited her to be at such a silent place. She took her phone and dialed his number.

''Waldorf..''

''Bass…''

''How do you like the house?''

''It's amazing.''

''It's yours…''

''Thank you love…''

''How are things with Nathaniel?''

''He signed it… Lawyer has the papers…In two weeks, I'm free…''

''I love hearing that…''

''Me too…''

''And after that… You will come and marry me Waldorf…. No more wasting time…''

She smiled to this statement…

''I'll be honored to marry you Bas…''

''You will my love…''

''Thank you…''

''There is nothing I wouldn't do for you love.''

''Thank you for that too…''

''I love you so much Blair…''

''I love you too.''

They ended the conversation and Blair went to bed. In next two weeks she worked and came back to this house. Nate tried to patch thing up with her. Serena called her all the time but she didn't want to speak to any of them. She kept to herself and her work. After two weeks she was a free woman. Her divorce was official. All the papers in the country covered her divorce. She was portrayed as a hurt and betrayed woman and Nate was a lousy cheater. Serena's name was dropped few times to the press and that made her relationship with Dan very unstable. He couldn't forgive her all the lies and things she kept from him. After few days of fighting, Dan finally left Serena and told her it was a definite brake up. She was devastated, but still she managed to find comfort in Nate's arms. They even became public. After all the crap in the papers, William concluded it would be better if he blessed their relationship. Nate decided even to propose to Serena. He finally grew a pair and proposed to her….with the same ring Blair took off few weeks ago.

''Well, well, well… I see a certain bling we were used to see on other lady connected to the Archibalds. Is our Nate poor again so he must recycle the ring or is this a game they are playing with former Mrs.? We will see what is in store for our favorite Upper east siders?

You know you love me…

Xoxo Gossip Girl''

Some of their friends saw this and wondered how will Blair react to that. Some of them tried to reach her, but she was not available… Where was she?

_Three days ago….._

_Blair left her work and got into the limo waiting for her. She knew who was there and why is that person there. She closed her eyes because she was so nervous. _

''_Hello Waldorf…''_

_She saw her favorite smirk… Oh, how she loved it…_

''_Bass…''_

_It took them few seconds to launch at each other. It was a kiss to make up for all the lost time She loved how it felt. It made her alive again and it made her feel wanted. She was still in love with him and he made her weak at her knees…_

_She kept her eyes closed and just got concentrated to the feeling of his fingers on her bare knees lifting her skirt up…_

_''Bass, you are in a dangerous territory… Few more seconds and we are at the point of no return…''_

_''I don't mind that… You know I always had a thing for danger….And so did you my love….''_

_''I hate how well you still know me Bass…''_

_He was kissing her soft spot at the neck and she moaned. She opened her eyes and just looked at him. He was still what she remembered him to be, but more mature… He had a black suit, pink shirt and the bright pink bowtie. He still wore her favorite Dior and his hands were so soft on her face… _

_''I'm happy to see you Blair…''_

_''Me too..''_

_She moved closer to him and kissed him. He kissed back and there were fireworks again. She felt like she was melting in his arms._

_''Stop! Not like this…. I want us to take our time and do it right…''_

_''But I'm divorced?''_

_He smiled at her…_

_''I was thinking when we get to the house I'm renting…''_

_''Oh, thank God… I would explode if I had to wait more than few minutes….''_

_''I must disappoint you and tell you will wait a bit longer than just few minutes. I have something special for you my love. I ask of you to trust me… I want to make this_ special and worth remembering….''

''So, no more sex in the limo?''

''There will be plenty, but not now and not today…''

''Not today? Bass, what on Earth are you saying?''

''I'm saying that you should relax and let me do what I do best… Make your wishis come true.''''

_She cuddled up next to him… He held her close breathing in the smell of her hair and her entire existence. Suddenly she jumped._

_''Oh, my God…We are on the way to the airport… Where are you taking me? I have no language…''…''_

_''No, you don't . Dorota took care of that. There are some things in the trunk. And she is waiting for us. We are going somewhere special..''_

_''You are devious.''_

_''I know…''_

_Few minutes later they stopped. Arthur o_pened the door and they were in front of the Bass jet..

''Miss Waldorf…''

''Arthur, nice to see you again…''

''You too. You were missed…''

''Thank you.''


	5. Chapter 5

The plane ride was long. It took them six hours to reach their destination. Blair was very nervous and she wanted to know what Chuck prepared for her. He was looking at her with a devilish smile and she hated that he knew something she didn't .

''I hate you Bass…''

''No, you don't… You just have to be patient in order for things to be absolutely perfect. You will get your… requests fulfilled to the last I promise… Just let me do this as I planned…''

''Fine, but you owe me a lot Bass…''

''And you will get to punish me as you want. I promise…''

She gave him a look but they both knew she will enjoy whatever he got in store for her. Two hours later they were at a small island and in front of a beautiful house.

''This is where I spent all these years Blair…''

''It's…It's…amazing…''

''It is…''

His house keeper let them in and gave in reports in Portuguese. Blair was dying to know what was she saying.

''Dorota, follow Dona Ana to the master suit and unpack Miss. Blair. I have something to show her…''

''Yes, Mr. Chuck…''

When Ana and Dorota left, Chuck took her to the garden. It was big with an amazing pool and flowers she has never seen. Alfredo, Ana's husband takes care of it. He is really good with gardening. I love how he made this place even more special and beautiful.''

''Bass… This house is paradise….''

''I know… I love it…But it was very lonely…''

''Are you saying you were alone all this time?''

''I was with some ladies…I will not lie… I spent night and nights with ladies of my choosing. Some of them were prostitutes, some were just women who threw themselves at me…But I never dated anyone.''

''Oh…''

''I was waiting for you Blair…''

''Why did you wait?''

''I knew you would call… I knew you will decide to wake up the woman I fell for…''

''She is gone. I'm shell of that Blair…''

''Give me few days and I will give to you person I fell for.''

''My mother and loneliness killed that Blair. I'm not seventeen anymore.''

''To me you will always be my seventeen old Blair… My burlesque vixen… My baby vamp….''

She smiled at him. Only he could say things like that to make her feel better about herself.

''You know, I've got moves…''

''Oh, I know… Thrust me… I know…''

They were kissing in the garden when Dorota came.

''Miss Blair, your surprise is ready.''

''Chuck?''

''Go with her… See you in an hour…''

Blair went to the bedroom and when she opened the door she was left speechless. Room was spacious and with walls painted deep red. In the center was big bed with deep red satin sheets and very rustic bed post. On top of the bed was big box with a bow, surrounded with few smaller ones. She opened the box and under the paper she found an ivory lace dress….a wedding dress. On top of it was a small card…

''I remember you were fourteen years old and you drew your perfect wedding dress. It was white and beaded with different pearls and crystals. It was supposed to be big but not to puffy. It was supposed to make you princess for a day. I made small changes to your idea because you are not fourteen anymore and your taste in dresses changed over the years. You had your big and puffy dress you hated and I want you to remember this day without any negative thoughts. So, I kept some of your ideas and implemented them into something mine. Waldorf, you were never made to be a princess… It would never be enough for you. I promise that I will make you feel like queen every day for the rest of your life and I will love you each day more and more. Put it on and be my queen for the rest of my days….''

She took it out of the box and admired it. Her perfect wedding dress more perfected. Chuck made some changes she supported now and made it even more perfect than it was in her mind. Her mother told her that her drawing was bad and that no one would ever want to have dress like that. He even made sure she had matching shoes. She went to take a shower and changed into white lingerie set she also found in one of the boxes. Dorota helped her with a dress and the hair. When it was all done, she was amazed with results. Her dress was much different from what she had when she was marrying Nate. Dress followed her figure and somewhere mid thighs it went a bit wider. She had a small tray and beautiful hair peace made of small diamond flowers. Her hair was down with few stais pulled aside. She knew how much he loved her locks. He could play with her hair for hours and felt very disappointed when the hair was up. There was a small veil with remembered something.

''Miss Blair, dress needs nice necklace….''

She got the Erikson Beamon necklace Chuck got her for her seventeenth birthday.

''I can't believe it's here.''

''Mr. Chuck told me what he wanted to do for you and I knew I had to take her with us. You would want to have it on this day….''

''Yes, you know me so well Dorota.''

She put on her shoes and Dorota brought her bouquet.

''Miss Blair… You look beautiful.''

''I feel that way….''

This dress was simpler than the one she had with Nate, but it made her feel more things than the other dress did. She felt like bride more now than decade ago when entire city was at her wedding. Ana came to get them.

''Miss Blair, Mr. Bass is waiting for you.''

"Let's go then.''

Chuck was waiting for her at the small private beach house had. Her improvised isle was made of torches and they were married by the judge he brought just for this occasion. She loved that he made this very simple and intimate. She loved how he knew her well and how he knew what she really needed now. The time for vows was something that got her nervous. She had so much to say, but she was not sure she will not choke herself with tears. He was the first to go. He took her wedding ring and smiled…

''Something is missing.''

Out of the pocket he got black box and opened it. She was shocked by what she saw. It was the same ring he came with ten years ago. Harry Winston made it just for Blair. Inside was engraved _'' 3 words 8 letters 4ever.''_

''Chuck, you kept it all along?''

''I did… I knew this day would come….''

Her eyes were full of tears now. She felt like her heart will burst how happy she was.

''Blair, I fell in love with you during our first summer in Bahamas. Our parents made us go and I fell for you the minute you stepped to that dinner in that beautiful purple dress. That's why I loved the color. I loved it because I loved you. But even before that summer, you were always on my mind. You were different, amazing, smart and so strong. I loved that about you and I never feared your weakness or your phases you were not sure who you are. I always knew who you were, even when you didn't. I have so much to thank you for. First and the most I thank you for loving me and giving me the amazing gift of being with you…As a friend, as a lover and now…finally…as a husband…''

That comment made her, Dorota and the staff laugh.

''I may not be the first husband you have, but I promise you will be the only wife I have. There is no one like you and I if I can't have you, I don't need anyone else. You are my all and without you all I have is just pile of stones, steel and worthless rocks. You make me complete Blair…You are my person and I love you so much. I promise to love you until I'm alive and even after that.''

He put the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly over her engagement ring. She took his ring from Dorota and put it on his finger.

''Chuck… My love… I can't believe we are here. If I had said yes to you all these years ago, we would be raising our six children, as Dorota says. ''

They all laughed and Dorota blushed. Blair didn't have to say that. Now Mr. Chuck will be angry at her.

''You are right. You are not my first husband, but I believe you would be my last. I loved you so much that it scared me. You consumed me and I never experienced love like that in my life. I was so scared of loving you that I had to run. Maybe we wasted too much time, but I don't care. We are here now and I will have a chance to be with you and love you for the rest of my days. You are my best friend Bass and I don't know how I would live without you in my life. I love you so much that it still hurts but I don't care. You complete me and make me feel things no one else does. You make me feel special, happy. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you… We are going laugh, cry have good things and bad things on our way. But we are going to make it because no matter what, we have each other…I love you so much Charles Bartholomew Bass.''

''By the power wasted in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Bass…''

He kissed her and it was a long kiss. Dorota and the entire staff was on the verge of tears and bride and groom were crying and kissing.

''Would you mind signing the marriage certificate….''

Chuck signed it and gave her the pen. She smiled at him and bent to sign.

_Blair Cornelia Bass_. She took his name. When she married Nate, she added Archibald and now she took his last name.

''Just Bass?''

''Only Bass…''

He kissed her again.

''I love you Blair Cornelia Bass…''

''I love you too…. Husband…''

They took many photos together. Chuck had a professional photographer there and he made beautiful shots of the newlyweds. Party lasted late into the night and then they retired to their bedroom. He carried her into the room and closed the door.

''I can't believe we are married…. We are married Bass?''

He smirked at her…

''We are… Bass…''

''Blair Bass… I love the sound of it.. And I love calling you husband….''

''I love it too.. Now you know why I insisted we wait. I wanted our first time after so many years to be special.''

''It would be special even if it took place in the back of the limo.''

''I owe you a special first time. Back seat is not special.''

''It was to me. And I never…NEVER regretted it… Regardless of what I said the next day. I loved it. It was special because I never felt so loved and wanted and you made me feel all that.''

He stole few small kisses from his wife and went to poured them champagne. It was Dom from 95 and she smiled at how he remembered all the details. He brought her the glass and she made a toast.

''To us and to all the amazing things in our future.''

''To Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass…''

''I love how that sounds.''

She took a few sips and put her glass down.

''Now, I want to make love to my husband… is that O.K. with you?''

He smirked at her…

''You do that and I'll wait for you here…''

''Shut up Bass and strip…''

''As I remember, you are the one with a passion for stripping…''

''Shut up!''

She kissed him and they moved things to the bed. They made love for hours. Blair felt again like his drug. He couldn't get enough of her. She felt the same. She felt like she had been woken up from a long sleep. She was so addicted to him that she didn't want to stop making love to him. When they were to egsosted, she cuddled up to him and he held her.

'I'm so out of shape… Every muscle in my body hurts…''

''I second that…''

She smiled at him. Even after all these years, she could make him feel exhausted.

''This is what I've been missing all these years…? ''

''By now we would be in shape to go for days Blair…''

''Dorota was right… We would have had more than six kids…''

That sounded funny to him.

''She knows us well.''

''Feed me Bass…''

''Oh, someone is hungry? Let's see what Dona Ana has in the fridge.''

They put on their robes and went downstairs. Blair opened the fridge and Chuck was getting the wine out of the wine cellar. He could hear he laugh pretty laud. When he got back he saw sandwiches and a small piece of paper on it.

_I know you hungry in the middle of the night. Made them like long time ago. Left Miss. Blair, right Mr. Chuck._

''Dorota knows us well…''

They ate and went back to their room. She stepped and just got close to him. She put her hand on his chest and just spent some time listening to his breathing.

''Are you happy Blair?''

''I am… I'm very happy… I don't remember being this happy for years…. Thank you for the perfect wedding.''

He kissed her and smiled…

''No, thank you…''

That morning they fell asleep finally feeling complete and at home. They didn't care about anything or anyone but two of them. Chuck and Blair were finally back on and it was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

In New York

Eleanor was worried she haven't heard from Blair in days. She expected her to come begging for forgiveness and place to stay. She called Blair's friends and none of them knew anything. Blair's divorce was the main topic for days especially since Nate and Serena got public with their relationship. After some time she started thinking about possibility of Blair hurting herself. She checked clinics and all the places she could think of but no one heard anything. She even called Serena and Nate. They were surprised to hear no one knows where Blair is. Then she tried Dorota and she talked to Vanya.

''Mrs. Waldorf, Dorota is with Miss. Blair and they are somewhere out of country. Miss. Blair said she needed some time off. They would be back in two weeks.''

''Thank you Vanya… Did she tell where they are?''

''No, I just know they are at the beach.''

''Thank you….''

She called Serena again.

''I just spoke to Vanya. She is at the beach, alive and with Dorota.''

''I'm glad she is ok.''

''Me too. I have to go back to work. Talk to you later.''

Serena got to the sofa next to Nate.

''Do you think she will do something stupid?''

''Blair? No way… She is maybe just taking some time off…''

''Are you sure she will not hurt herself because of us?''

''I am sure. She insisted on divorce and not loving me anymore.''

Serena had a guilty conscience and she had to know if Blair was O.K. She tried calling, she left messages, but her phone was off. When she called Dorota she got some answers.

''Miss Serena?''

''Hi Dorota… I'm calling for Blair… Can I speak to her…''

Dorota knew better than to enter the bedroom. She had seen them too many times before and now she learned not to open any closed doors when two of them were together.

''She can't come to the phone now.''

''Is she O.K.?''

''She is amazing Miss Serena… Don't worry…''

''Please, ask her to call me…''

When she hung up she was at least a bit calmer. Blair was o.k. Dorota wouldn't lie to her. She went to her mother's house to talk about the wedding. Lilly was not very happy about it, but she knew there was no way of telling Serena anything. Serena was just as stubborn as she was. At first her spite towards her mother was in reflection of Rufus Humphry and then in other husbands or lovers. She knew Serena didn't love Nate and she was probably just trying to get Dan jealous, but she had no right to say anything. They fought about men too many times.

_At the island…._

Chuck and Blair were taking a walk down the beach and making planes for the rest of the holiday. He wanted to take her somewhere else and she wanted to stay here away from the world.

''I want everyone to see my wife.''

''There will be time for that. I want us to stay like this for just some more time. We will have to go back to reality and I hate it already.''

''I know. Me too…''

''Where would we live Bass?''

''Where do you want? I can work from anywhere and travel when I have some big reunions or something like that.''

''New York is my home and I want to keep living there…''

''Fine, we will get you a home there too…''

''I love you Mrs. Bass.''

''I love you too… Do you know that?''

''Yes, I do…''

''Oh, really…''

He smirked at her….

''I'm Chuck Bass….''

She smacked him on the arm….

''…and I love you…''

'' I am Blair Bass so you could love me even more….''

''I would love you always…''

''Thank you for that….''

''And I promise , we will never be boring…''

''Oh, so we don't get to hold hands and go to the movies?''

''I don't mind the handholding and we can always make our own movies…''

She smacked his arm.

''You have pretty one sided mind…''

''So do you…''

''That is your fault.''

He held her and played with her hair…

''Love, what do you think about taking a year off. We could travel and make up for the lost time…''

''I love the idea…''

''We can work from everywhere and maybe you can find some new interest during that time off..''

''What does that mean?''

''Design… Maybe you could try to be braver about it and not be afraid of your mother's wrath… I would love to see your things out in the open…''

''Really?''

''Yes. I know you always had it in you, you are stylish…''

''Who would I design for?''

''Teens. We never got to dress like ones, so we can do it now… in your designs…''

''I love the idea Bass…''

''Imagine your mother seeing you in ripped jeans biker boots and leather jacket… Oh, my good. She would die…''

''Want to go shopping Bass?''

''You mean…? Oh…. Sure…. I would love to do it…As soon as we get into some civilization, we are so doing it Blair…''

She kissed him and smiled.

''My devious husband.''

''Always love…''

They spent few more days hidden from the world and then they decided to go to Rio. Dorota and other house staff got the weekend off and two of them used that time to walk around the city and they went for lunch at one of his favorite places. She tried Brazilian food and she loved it. It was very tasteful and spicy. She turned on her phone and saw a lot of missed calls from her mother, Serena and some other people form the city.

''I am so wanted all of the sudden. They all want to know what I'm up to and where I am.''

''I got interesting e mail love…''

''Oh?''

''Nate is calling me to be his best man at the wedding to Serena… I can bring a plus one…''

''Wow! That would be fun.''

''Blair… Do you want to go to the wedding?''

''Sure, imagine that… Entire UES at the same church where we got married and two of us coming together. I would love to see their faces.''

''Is that your new scheme love?''

''No, that is just a closure…''

''So, you want to do it?''

''Yes, I do…''

Chuck typed he will be attending and he will come with Mrs. Bass as his plus one…''

''I'm sure they would love to know who she is…''

''Just give it time…''

Two minutes later his phone rung. It was Nate. He put him on the speakerphone.

''Hello Nathaniel…''

''Man, you are married?''

''Yes, I am…''

''How? Why?''

''What do you mean why?''

''You were the only one I believed would never do it..''

''Well I did it and I am very happy. She is amazing woman and I love her.''

''What about the one from the past? Are you over her?''

''No, that is the woman no normal man could get over…''

Nate was confused…

''But you are married…''

''Yes…''

''And you love that woman?''

''Yes I do…''

''Hm….''

''Nathaniel, not to make you overthink, I marred the women I loved all my life. My wife is the lady that got me to pack my things and leave. And now she is here. She is my wife and I'm so happy…''

''I'm happy for you too…''

There was short silence.

''Man, I'm marrying Serena… I'm so happy…''

''I believe you.''

''It feels different than with Blair.''

''Oh…''

Blair wanted to know what Nate would say after this.

''I love Serena so much that I can't wait for her to be my wife… And with Blair, I always hoped someone will come and stop the wedding.''

''She would have killed that person… You don't spoil Waldorf's dream wedding to her prince charming. I believe she tough of you highly at that time my Nathaniel.''

Blair gave Chuck a bit hurt look. She knew it will take some time for his wounds to heal completely. It still hurt him that she choose someone else instead of him.

''I don't know anymore. She said she loved someone else at that time. And we never… I never felt married to her. I felt like I was forced to live with a stranger. She changed a lot. She turned to her work and she was so cold. You know, she even pretended to be asleep when I tried to sleep with her.''

''She did?''

''Yes…''

''Why did you want to sleep with her? As I heard you had Serena...''

''And my parents wanted a child to make the union more firm. Blair never let me touch her after few months of marriage. Now I think she knew about me and Serena and that's why she didn't want to have sex with me.''

''Maybe she remembered how bad in bed you were and she didn't want more miserable performance from you. You were miserable husband and she maybe didn't need more reminder about what are you not good at.''

Blair was chucking her laughter and Chuck was winking.

''I must leave Nathaniel. My beloved wants to go shoping. She has some pretty nasty ides right now…''

''Oh… Good for you man. You could always pick them good…''

''What can I say… See you at the wedding.''

When they hung up Blair was looking at Chuck with a weird expesion.

''What is it Blair?''

''That was beyond weird.''

''I know…''

''Shall we love…?''

''Sure…''

They were up and on their way to the shops in a few seconds. They shopped at different places and got plenty of jeans and things her mother despised… It was not time to make new image public, but it was ready…

''Bass, I want a tattoo..''

''Of what?''

''Butterflies…''

''Oh, why is that?''

''Just a reminder that they never die…''

''Maybe I could do one to…''

''What?''

'' 3 8 4, or a butterfly too?''

''Butterfly…''

''I have a friend. He can get us the best artist…''

''Yes! Let's do it now!''

Chuck's friend got them an appointment with one of the Rio's best artists. Blair was very fast in picking what she wanted and she and Roberto agreed on the coloring shading and all very fast. Blair decided to tattoo her butterfly on the right shoulder and it was black and purple. It took him three hours to finish it and it was beautiful. Chuck decided to tattoo a butterfly too and at the same place hers was. His was done in black and white and it had their initials in the wings. Basses were having so much fun on their honeymoon and they were getting ready for big return. New York was in for a wedding of a year…


	7. Chapter 7

The news of Chuck's marriage was pretty much something that surprised entire UES. No one expected to hear about that, especially his father. He was in his office when he read the news of his son's wedding. He had no idea who his daughter in law was. Lilly came to his office to get him to have lunch with her. She had to go over some details for the wedding with him. She found him deep in his thoughts.

''Bart, what is it?''

''You spent almost a month getting Serena's wedding in order and I just learned that my son got married and I was not even invited…. Serena wants me to give her away and Charles gets married in secrecy…''

''Chuck is married?''

''Yes, Lilly… He got married few weeks ago…''

''Oh…Interesting…''

Lilly smiled… She had a feeling she knew who was he married to.

''And the girl? Who is she?''

''I have no idea. My detectives are working on it…''

''Burt, let him introduce her to you without any checkups and things.''

''He never dated anyone in years and now he is married…''

''Burt, let it be… You will meet his wife when the time comes.''

''How can you be so calm about this?''

''Because I thrust him… He is my son now too. And I think he picked well…''

''You know something?''

''No, I just have a feeling about someone…''

''Who?''

Lilly smiled at her husband…

''Patience, Bart… I will not say a word just so I don't jinx it.''

''You women are insane…''

''And you love us Bass…''

''I do. I most definitely do…''

They had lunch at the hotel so they could try the food that chef suggested for the reception. Serena came to eat with them and Nate was kept at work. He had so much to handle since they wanted to take long honeymoon.

''So, I heard Chuck is coming with a wife. He accepted to be Nate's best man.''

Bart kept eating and looking at his chicken.

''I heard that too. My son is coming back after ten years and I am very happy about it.''

''I wonder who is he married to? I never imagined him as someone who would get married.''

''Why?''

''He is too much of a ladies' man…''

''So was I and I married your mother…''

''Yes… That is correct to…''

''I'm just interested in new Mrs. Bass…''

''Aren't we all?''

Lilly kept quiet. She didn't want to share her opinion. She had to know what really happened before she made her mind about this madness. Blair is coming to Serena's wedding to her ex-husband Serena had an affair for years. This will not be good. After they finished lunch, Lilly and Serena went to get the dress and Bart went back to work. He was bothered by who Chuck married but he was to busy to think about it now.

Two days before the wedding Chuck and Blair were back in the states. They made sure no one knows they came back together and they managed not to be seen. Blair was in the house and Chuck was everywhere. She felt happy being at home. She was a bit jetlagged so it suited her to rest and relax. Her body didn't react well to the return home. She was always sick and felt weak at moments. Chuck got her to rest and took care of her. He was so different from Nate. She felt so loved and adored. The day before the wedding they had lunch in town and they were seen by some people. They behaved like friends having lunch and no one could ever say there was something more. Gossip Girl made her announcement that they were back and eating together, but it was all that could be said. After the lunch they had different destinations. Arthur took her to the appointment she had and Chuck went to see Nate, Serena and his father. They were all in the living room of the Bass suit. Bart was very nervous to see his son. Serena and Nate were excited to see the wife and Lilly was scared. What will happen when they all meet? They heard the elevator and Chuck came in alone. Lilly was relived, but not for long.

''Charles… It is nice to see you after all this time…''

''You too Lilly…''

He kissed her cheek and moved to his father.

''Charles…''

''Dad…''

''Where is your wife?''

''She will not be joining us today. She had something else for today and she sends her apologies.''

''Oh, I was very excited to meet her.''

''Don't worry Nathaniel… You will see my wife soon.''

Serena was curious.

''What is she like? What is her name? Tell us all.''

''I will not do such a thing. You will see her at the wedding and all the answers will be given to you by her. She is an amazing person I couldn't put in few words. You will see it all.''

''Fine… You are a party pooper.''

Few minutes after this conversation was over, Eleanor Waldorf came into the suit like furry.

''Where is she?''

Lilly got up from the sofa and greeted her.

''Who are you looking for Eleanor?''

''Blair… Is she here?''

Serena and Nate were confused…

''Why would she be here?''

''Because of Charles.''

''We had lunch together and she went somewhere. I was guessing she went to see you…''

''Where does she live now?''

''I can't tell you that. If she didn't tell, I can't ether.''

''Listen to me… I need to see my daughter…''

''I am here mother.''

Blair entered the room looking like million dollars. She had short red dress, white shoes and she looked so sexy, happy and relaxed.

''Blair, where were you all this time? I was worried…''

''Oh, I can only imagine mother…''

''Blair, what is with that tone?''

''Nothing mother… As you see I am safe and well…''

''I see.. But what are you doing here? It's Serena's and Nate's pre wedding lunch?''

She smiled at all of them…

''I'm here to see my husband…I came to tell him we will be parents… ''

They all turned to her… Her mother was in shock.

''What? But, you are divorced…And you said you didn't sleep with him..''

''No, we are not… We just got married…''

''What?''

She got to Chuck and he opened his arms for her.

''I married Blair.''


	8. Chapter 8

Cat was out of the bag now. Chuck and Blair were married…and expecting a baby. All of them stared at the couple and very uncomfortable silence was broken when the Vanderbilt –Archibald clan came. Ann, Captain and William were surprised to see Blair.

''Oh, Blair… What a surprise…''

''I can only imagine…''

Ann was surprised how Blair was smiling and being happy.

''You look nice…''

''Thank you Ann… You look nice too…''

William broke the pleasantries.

''You are no longer member of the family, you may leave now.''

She smiled…

''I'm Archibald anymore, but I 'am member of the family… I am a Bass now…''

The shock was on their faces too...

''Chuck and I got married after my divorce was finalized…''

That was where conversation had to end since some more guests came. They were surprised to see Blair and even more surprised to see her standing close to Chuck. Chuck smiled at his wife and turned towards the guests.

''We will not be intruding anymore. I'll see you man at the wedding on Sunday. Have a nice day.''

''What? No bachelor party?''

Before Chuck could say anything his wife did.

''You had it for ten years…Nathaniel…''

He lowered his gaze and didn't say anything.

''Have a pleasant evening. I'm leaving now.''

One of the society ladies had to ask.

''And how are you Blair?''

''Never better.''

That answer surprised them. They expected her to fall apart somewhere.

''Oh, that's nice to know dear…''

''I'm glad I gave you a satisfying answer.''

With that she and Chuck left. Party was least said weird. Newcomers, who had no idea what happened few moments ago were cheerful, drinking and having fun. Family was still in shock. Nate had no idea two of them ever had anything? _How and when did that happened? How he didn't notice it?_ Too many questions in his head… Serena was trying to figure out the same things her husband to be had done. She and Blair were best friends. How was it possible that she never noticed something between them? Was Blair having an affair with Chuck during entire marriage with Nate? Was Blair also a cheater? Bart was happy Chuck married someone like Blair. He saw her as a good entrance to the New York old money world and he loved that chance. On the other hand he was excited to have a grandchild. Ne never believed Chuck would marry and it was all new to him. He will be a grandfather… Chuck will be a father. At that moment he remembered his mother. What would she say if she knew about what is happening? He felt bad for never telling Chuck his mother is alive and that she choose to tell him she is dead. Would he like the woman who gave birth to him? Would she love him now? He was wondering about a lot of things what could or would have happened if they didn't end their marriage the way they did. He went to the library and got the phone out. He found the name he was avoiding for years. He clicked on Elisabeth and dialed the number.

''Why are you calling?''

''You will be a grandmother.''

''Oh…''

''Congratulations Elisabeth…''

''Is he…? Are they married….''

''Yes, they are…''

''He got married and you didn't tell me?''

''To Waldorf girl… Almost a month ago…And we found out today. You know he left and didn't want to come back. It was because of her. Now they are together and happy.''

''Blair?''

''Yes…''

''I remember you mentioned her being married to Archibald boy. She is an…interesting person…''

''She is… He is happy and they are glowing.''

''It's a young love Bart. All of them fail after some time.''

''Some don't.''

''I loved you very much Bart…I was young and foolish to believe we could work. ''

''So did I. But we didn't fail because of lack of love. We failed because you were not brave enough to love me when it was not all easy and nice... ''

''Let's leave past behind us Bart… We ended our marriage too long ago. And let's leave what was in out past where it should be…In the past…I want to talk about now. I want to know about Chuck… I am very happy Chuck will be father.''

''I know… Lilly is also happy that Blair and Chuck finally managed to patch things up and she was excited for the baby. She was not sure where Serena and Nate stood at that matter, but she had a feeling Blair and Chuck will fill the house with children.

''He loves that girl?''

''Surprisingly he does. And she loves him very much. She and Archibald boy had very bad marriage. He had an affair with Lilly's daughter since forever and Blair kept it quite lady like until one point when she decided to leave him for my son…apparently…''

''Bass, you are getting old… You will be a grandfather…''

''And you a grandmother…''

''Send me pictures… I want to see him and his family…''

''I will… Take care E…''

''I will… Speak to you soon Bart…''

As the conversation ended, Bart sat at his desk and put his head into his hands. Elisabeth… _She was his first love and very possible the love of his life. Two of them met when she was fifteen and he was seventeen years old boy from a family that was very poor. She got pregnant, they got married. He went to school and worked to support them. He used few tricks here and there and earned his first big capital. Bass Industries was started in a small leaky apartment and in two years it became serious competition to many firms. On the day he married Elisabeth, he promised her she will have it all… And three years later they and their son had it all. Or almost all. After the birth of Chuck, she changed… She was always so sad and her eyes were so empty. Bart saw that but refused to believe she was not happy. Elisabeth got pregnant for the second time. She hoped it would be a girl so she could change her and play with her like she was a doll. Unfortunately she had a miscarriage and she lost the baby. After that everything changed. She was not happy anymore. She wanted out of the marriage and life they had. She didn't love Bart anymore and she lost all the attachment to her son. One night she just packed her things and left. She didn't look back. She just left her life behind and started searching for something. Almost thirty years later she still hasn't found that something. Bart found her soon after she left and she told him she is not coming home and insisted on a divorce. _

''_You don't have to be my wife. I can understand that you don't love me anymore… I can get that… But, don't take away the mother from out son…''_

''_No, I can't… I can't be a mother…''_

''_What will I tell him?''_

_She got up from the bed and went to the window…_

''_Tell him his mother died giving birth to him. ''_

Limo ride was long. Chuck was on the phone and Blair was tired and taking a nap. When he was done, he put his hand on her stomach and smiled. She was pregnant… With their baby. He smiled at her.

''What is it Bass?''

''We are having a baby…''

''Yes, we are…''

He kissed her and hugged her tight.

''I love you so much…''

''I love you too.''

He held her close and all the sudden he smiled again…

''What is it now?''

''Blair, we are family…''

She put their hands on her belly and smiled at him…

''We are Bass… We are family…''


End file.
